


Murder & Popcorn

by z00t_D



Category: Crime Story
Genre: 18+, Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anxiety, Childhood, Childhood Trauma, Crime, Depression, Detective, Detectives, Drugs, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Letter, Murder, Mysterious, Physical Abuse, Police, Popcorn, Scary, Serial Killer, Suspense, Unsolved, cop, depressed, mature - Freeform, uneasy, unstable, z00ts, z00ts party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z00t_D/pseuds/z00t_D
Summary: Hello Readers!!!!!!!!!!!
Comments: 1





	Murder & Popcorn

**Dear readers,**

**Around December of 2020, I had a thought pop into my head which wasn't uncommon but this one stuck to me for a while so I decided to put my thought into motion. You must be thinking what was the thought? Well readers it was a book on mysterious crimes, now I know it wasn't the most original idea but it was something I knew I would enjoy. So here we are. That's what I'm doing writing a book. I hope you all do enjoy this as much as do.**

**This is my first book so criticism is encouraged.**

**If I get any details wrong please tell me.**

**Requests are also encouraged.**

**Some of these cases might be uncomfortable for some people so you've been warned.**

**This book will also be on A03 for those who prefer it!**

**A03 Acc name: z00t_D**

**-z00t**

**February 18, 2021**


End file.
